Closer Than Ever
by LightOnAHill
Summary: Jedidiah and Octavius are fighting once again! Their children are not too thrilled about this, so they get an idea to silence their father's constant fighting. R&R Night at the Museum
1. Chapter 1

Closer Than Ever

By: daisyduke80 and LightOnAHill

Chapter One

Just one week after Larry had saved the museum, Jedidiah Smith and Octavius had begun to fight once again. The Romans and the Westerners were quiet surprised how long they had not fought, even though it was just a week. Most of the Romans gave their general Octavius one day before he would have Jedidiah in a the head lock, while all the Westerners gave Jed an hour before he was kicking the general.

"Say that to my face you, you JERK!" Jedidiah yelled throwing a punch to Octavius mouth.

Octavius rubbed his jaw, "Ouch! Goodness…"

The cowboy laughed at the victory of hurting his opponent. "You deserve it Octtie!"

"What on Earth did I do to deserve that?!"

"For them criminals on your side! They _stole _a good amount of my people's food!" Jedidiah yelled.

The general was appalled, "They did not!"

"They did too!" Jedidiah yelled pushing Octavius.

"Did not!" Octavius screamed pushing Jed.

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

The Romans and the Westerners watched as their leaders fought. . Most were so used to it they did not even care to fight the other group. People, who did care, fought with them. Though two young people watched in shame as their own fathers were fighting. The young people were: Sam, Jedidiah's son; Octavia, Octavius' daughter.

Octavia walked over to a blonde boy about her age, while still keeping an eye on her father, Octavius. "This is a disgraceful sight, is it not Sam?"

Chuckling at this as he watched Jed hit Octavius with a gun, "Yup. But you should be used to it by now."

"I know I should be used to it, but it is still disgraceful for our fathers to be fighting like this every night. And usually over nothing," Octavia said, "I wish there was a way for them to get along."

Just then, an idea dawned on Sam.

"Maybe there is," Sam smiled, "come here."

Sam started whispering into Octavia's ear. After awhile Octavia was smiling and nodding to Sam.

Octavia grinning from ear to ear looked upon Jedidiah and Octavius, "Sam. For once in your life you have actually come up with a good idea!"

"What do you mean by that? I always come up with good ideas!" Sam exclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh come now! Let's not fight," she said as they snuck away unseen, climbing into the Frontier diorama.

Sam led Octavia to his tent and pulled out the handcuffs.

"Okay how are we going to get the handcuffs on them?" Octavia asked.

"Now that is going to be hard. What I am figuring on is while they are fighting we try to stop them but of course they won't listen. So we wait for them to have their arms down next to each other and put them on," Sam explained

"That's your plan?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah. Why you got better one?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," said Octavia.

"I don't know if this will work, but it is better than your idea. Come on let's try to find the pharaoh," Octavia said as they left while they were about the RC Corvette, Sam grabbed Octavia's hand. "What are you doing?" She asked drawing her hand back.

Not responding Sam climbed into the car, "Hey, we could really get to that pharaoh faster in this!"

Glaring at him, "We are _not _going in that thing! Anyways it belongs to my father, and yours. They would kill us both for taking it!"

"We're not 'taking' it, we are borrowing the car," Sam stated. "Come on...you know you want to!"

Looking longingly at the car, she had never had ridden in it, Octavius always told her that she could not ride in it. He would tell her it was not what _Roman_ women are to do, but how would he to know? They had none of these in Rome.

"Come to the car, Octavia..." Sam said.

"Alright," she said getting in, "but, we are to put it right back when we come back." Grabbing Sam's collar and bringing his face close to hers, "My father is to never hear of this!"

Octavia and Sam drove to the Pharaoh's tomb and found him just before he left.

"Ahkmenrah we need a favor," Sam said.

"What is it?" Ahkmenrah asked.

Sam and Octavia explained their plan to Ahkmenrah.

"So we need you to make sure we wake up before everyone else so we can get my father into the Frontier and handcuff them to each other," Octavia explained.

"Okay I will make it happen. You two will only have ten minutes to do this. But I still say they are going to kill each other before they talk," Ahkmenrah said. "Wait who will help you two get Octavius in the Frontier?"

Sam spoke up, "We had a run in with Larry, and he agreed to help."

Ahkmenrah shook his head, "Alright," and went to his tablet and said something in ancient Egyptian.

"There it is done. Now remember you will only have ten minutes to do this," Ahkmenrah said.

"Good. We had better get back before they notice the car is gone," Sam said.

Sam and Octavia drove back. When they got there, they realized it was almost sunrise. As they walked back to their homes they winked at each other. This was the best plan ever!

……………

_**This story belongs to me (LightOnAHill) and Daisyduke80. Octavia was real. Sam, is not so I guess he belongs to us. We do not own Night at the Museum. Please review, and tell us what we can work on. Kind reviews if you do review. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia held on to her father, trying to keep him on Larry's hand. While holding on Octavia looked over, never had she been so nervous, for if she was to fall it was lights out for her.

"We are here, Octavia," said Larry placing them on the frontier land.

Sam ran up to them, "Thanks Larry!" Helping Octavia down, they watched as Larry placed the Roman general next to Jed.

"Good luck you two, I really hope it works," Larry said, "Sorry, I can't stay long. Bye!"

With that he left, that is when the two ran over to Octavius and Jedidiah. "I'll get the handcuffs on em'." Sam said as he quickly fastened it on the cowboy, and general's hand's. When the handcuffs were placed on; Sam stood by Octavia looking at them.

"Sam...I have a bad feeling about this," Octavia said crossing her arms across her chest looking thoughtful.

"Oh Octavia-," he began, but before he could continue he heard Rexy. "Oh no," he said grabbing Octavia as they ran behind a tent. "I don't think they will want to see us when they see they are attached!"

As Octavius woke up, the first thing he noticed was he was in the frontier.

"How did I get here?" Octavius asked.

"Good question," Jedidiah said, "Maybe to steal more of my people's food!"

"No! In fact… you know I'm not even going to get in to this with you. I'm out of here," Octavius said.

As they started walking their separate ways, they were suddenly jerked back to each other. They looked down at their wrists and saw they were handcuff to each other.

"How the heck did this happen!" Jed yelled.

"I don't know," Octavius said.

Octavia pushed Sam off of her, as he tried to stop her from coming out of hiding. "Me," Octavia began while revealing Sam, "and Sam had handcuffed you together!"

"How! How could you do this I told you to stay down!" Sam yelled.

"This was not part of the plan to leave them in the dark of what was going on!" The Roman girl explained.

"YOU WHAT!" Octavius yelled.

"Well we were getting tired of you two fighting over stuff almost every night so we thought if you spent like a few nights handcuffed to each other you would stop fighting," Sam explained.

"Boy, you are going to be so sorry when I get out of these! Now unhandcuff us right now!" Jedidiah demanded.

"Not until you two stop fighting with each other," Octavia said.

"Octavia you will release us right now!" Octavius ordered.

Octavia never disobeyed her father when he gave an order. But this is different.

"No father. I will not release you until you and Jedidiah come to your senses and stop fighting."

The two adults were getting angrier by the second. Octavia herself was feeling sick to her stomach, she was taught all her life to serve, and to never disobey any man, especially her father!

"Now we will release you two. Just when you are released is mainly up to you," Sam stated.

Shaking her head, "Y-yes," Octavia said weakly. "When you realize that fighting each other over the most ridiculous things is wrong will you be set free."

Jedidiah shook his head, "No! And anyways we do not fight over ridiculous stuff!"

"Yes you do!" Sam yelled at his father.

Octavia grabbed at Sam pulling him back, "Jedidiah," she looked at her father who kept glaring at her in anger. "F-father, we are not doing this to be cruel, just to stop the madness of your constant fighting."

"Nope! I bet _you _are just doing this as some sick joke! Goodness, now I know how much you are like Octavius!" Jed spat at her. Octavia would hope that her father would fight about _this _at least, she was his daughter, but Octavius just stood there and listened.

Pushing Octavia out of the way, "Now just wait a minute! This is not a joke Pa! And it was not Octavia's idea, goodness we just want it to stop! Now Pa, you...and Octavius, can come and apologize to what you said to Octavia! Come on Octavia let's go drive that car!" Sam said as he grabbed Octavia and ran off. Octavia looked at her father; he still had that disappointed, 'I'm going to hurt you' look.

Octavia was silent while they drove around the museum.

"Octavia what is wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well now I'm starting to regret this," Octavia said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because my father could have me killed. He is allowed to do that, and now it is sure to happen after what we had done," Octavia said.

"Don't worry. Him and my dad will be too caught up in every thing else he won't have time. And if he does try, I won't let him," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," Octavia said.

"Now let's have some fun," Sam said.

They drove down the hallway. Forgetting all about their troubles.

"Gosh, darn it! That boy will be in a heap of trouble when he comes back!" Jed yelled. "You know this is your fault!"

Turning to Jed, "What do you mean it is my fault?!" Octavius screamed.

"If your people had not stole that food! We have never fought, then _your_ daughter had to come up with this great-," Jedidiah began. Before he could finish Octavius free fist, bashed against Jed's cheek.

Gritting his teeth, "_My_ daughter was not the one who came up with the idea! Your son just said that it was his plan!"

"Sam probably just said that so your kid would not get in trouble!" Jedidiah yelled pushing Octavius, even though he jolted with him.

After fighting for a while, Jed dragged Octavius over to the railroad so he could check on progress.

"How's it coming Andy?" Jed asked his right hand man.

"Not good sir. Three of our workers are out sick and we're done to our last pound of nails and were going to need more than a pound to complete this," Andy informed.

"Okay go over to the blacksmith and see if we can get another two pounds of nails. And then find out what is causing the sickness," Jed ordered.

As Andy walked away, Jed began massaging his temples.

"Are you alright?" Octavius asked.

"Yeah. Just a headache. That is the second time this week people have been out sick," Jedidiah said.

"Yeah. I can relate," Octavius said, "Well come on I need to check on the Empire."

When Jedidiah and Octavius got to the Empire it was madness, everyone was searching for their general. Seeing one of his men Octavius as quick as he could ran over to him, "Aquilo! What on Earth is going on?"

"General Octavius! Thank goodness you are alright! The whole army is out searching for you," Aquilo stated taking a deep breath of relief. Looking at his general confusedly, "Um...general, you seem to be attached to-" He was silenced by Octavius.

"I know," the Roman general stated.

"Oh...alright, would you like me to alert all troops to return back," the young man asked.

Shaking his head, "Yes, immediately and if not sooner." He stated as Aquilo was running off the man turned to Octavius quickly.

"Would you like me to keep some of the army searching for your daughter, Octavia?" Aquilo asked.

"No not at the moment. Besides she ran off with his son," Octavius said referring to Jedidiah, "Now give me the usual up date on the progress."

"Well first there is some bad news. More of our troops are out sick and another troop got caught in front of a carriage and was run over. He is fine but he is going to be out for a while. Other than that we are making good progress," Aquilo informed.

"Okay thank you Aquilo," Octavius said.

After Octavius gave the army something to do, he too started to massage his temples.

"Are you alright?" Jed asked.

"Yeah. Just a headache. Seems everyone is getting sick now days," Octavius said.

"I'm sorry, but did you say you are getting headaches general?" asked a local Roman woman.

Turning to her, "Yes, but nothing to worry about," Octavius stated.

"I would not be so careless, the Roman people who are sick...and I believe Frontier people started to get headaches before the sickness got worse," she stated. "Have you heard of it Jedidiah?" The local woman asked turning to the cowboy.

"Hmmm...From what I have heard they did have head pains, but I otherwise I am clueless," Jed explained.\

As Octavius and Jed went back and forth between the Frontier and the Empire, Jed became very pale. They were in the Frontier when Octavius noticed.

"Are you alright Jed?" Octavius asked worried.

"I don't know. I'm so tired and I..." Jed never got the chance to finish. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Octavius fell with him.

"Jed wake up," Octavius said, "Someone get some help."

Mary, one of the Frontier women came running other with her. While Aquilo came running with some of the Romans behind him. "Mr. Jedidiah!" Mary yelled bending down while trying to help Octavius get Jedidiah up.

"Is everything alright here, general?!" Aquilo asked panic in his voice.

"No, Aquilo!" Octavius yelled as he and others took Jedidiah to his tent. "Go! Go run and find Octavia, tell her that Jedidiah is sick! And to hurry to the Frontier! Go, go now!"

With that Aquilo ran looking for Octavia.

………

**Read, and review, though if you have read this chapter, then thank you! This is daisyduke80 and my chapter! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquilo ran down the hall towards the Hall of African Mammals. There in front of the gate was Sam and Octavia sitting on the hood of the car. He rushed over to them.

"Sam! Octavia!" he yelled.

"Aquilo. What is wrong?" Octavia asked.

"It's Jedidiah. He is sick. He and Octavius were talking and he just passed out," Aquilo explained.

Sam and Octavia jumped into the car and took off to the Frontier.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!" Sam repeated as the sped down the halls. "Oh, Octavia what do you think is wrong with him?!" Panic in the teenage boy's voice.

Holding onto parts of the car for support, "I don't know. But don't worry too much, I bet he is fine. Your father is very strong; if he is terribly sick I know he will make it through." When she finished Sam stopped the car in the middle of the hall. "Sam, what is it?"

Looking at his hands, "We got horrible timing on doin' this, didn't we?" Sam said gloomily.

Sighing, "I believe we did, but we did not know this would happen."

"Do you think he will be okay?"

Smiling weakly, "Yes, I do like I said he is very strong...just as you are."

Sam smiled at her, "Thanks."

When they arrived, Sam and Octavia rushed to Sam's tent. When they got in the tent Jedidiah was laying on the one bed unmoving. Sweat covered his face and he was trembling. Octavius sat beside him gripping his hand lightly. The local doctor was on Jed's other side checking him over.

"Dad," Sam whispered.

He and Octavia rushed over to them.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked with worry in his voice.

"Well he is very dehydrated. What I'm figuring is that what ever is going around he got. I'll give him some antibiotics and leave some medicine with you. Give him two of these pills every two hours," the doctor said handing Octavius a bottle of pills, "If you give him these for the next few days he should be fine. If he gets any worse, get me as quickly as possible."

"Thank you doctor," Sam said.

The doctor left.

Octavia, handed the key to Sam, quietly Sam removed the handcuffs from Jed and Octavius. Throwing the handcuffs to the side he grabbed his father's hand. Sam just sat there in silence watching his father suffer. Tears were ready to burst free from him. Octavius backed to where Octavia stood. Gesturing to leave, "Come Octavia let us let them be alone."

When Octavius and Octavia left, Sam rubbed his father's hand. Taking all his bravery he had, Sam spoke up, "Pa?..."

No response came; Jedidiah was still out of it. Sam began to whimper tears rolling down his cheeks, soon the whimpers turned into sobs, Sam's face lying on Jed's hand.

Jedidiah awoke to the sound of soft sobbing. He looked to his side expecting to see Octavius, but instead saw his son Sam.

"Sam," he whispered hoarsely.

Sam looked up tears streaking his face. He smiled weakly when he saw his father's eyes opened.

"Pa," Sam said.

"Water," Jed whispered.

Sam got his father some water from the pitcher they had in the tent. He held his father up the best he could and gave him the water.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Tired. Cold," Jed whispered.

Sam set his father back down on the bed. He put the glass on the table.

"Pa. I'm going to get the doctor to come look at you one more time. I'll be right back I promise," Sam said.

Jed barley nodded as he went back to sleep. Sam quietly left to get the doctor.

Coming back as soon as he could Sam and the doctor walked into the tent. Jedidiah was still asleep his clothing drenched in sweat, his blonde hair tangled. "Boy, I checked your father not too long ago, somethin' better be wrong!" Checking over Jed he noticed very dangerous symptoms. "Dear Lord," the doctor murmured.

"W-what is it Doc?" Sam asked not liking the sound of his voice.

Before the doctor could say a word Jedidiah's eyes opened a little, "S-Sam?"

Running to him, "Yes, Pa?"

A few seconds passed before he spoke, "Nothing."

"Sam," the doctor said, "may I speak with you outside?"

Turning to Jedidiah, "Pa, I will be right back, okay."

Jedidiah patted Sam's hand; the blonde boy took that as an, 'okay.'

When Sam and the doctor got outside, the doctor turned to Sam.

"Doc what is it?" Sam asked.

"Son I'm afraid your dad has pneumonia. It is deadly, but from what I saw it is not that bad. If you give him this tea he will feel better," the doctor said writing down the tea recipe, "And those pills I gave you should help too."

The doctor walked away. Sam figured he should tell Octavius and Octavia.

"Andy keep an eye on my dad for awhile," Sam said.

"Sure Sam," Andy said.

Sam left to give the news to Octavius and Octavia.

When Octavia saw Sam, her heart leapt. "Father! Sam is here!" Octavia yelled running to her friend. As soon as he was in arms reach she hugged him, "Oh Sam how is he?"

Sighing, "That is what I was hoping to talk to you and your father about," Sam said. Octavia knew it was bad from the tone of his voice.

As soon as Octavius got there Sam took in a deep breath, "My Pa, well...he, he has." 'Come now Sam,' thought. "He has pneumonia," seeing the blank faces he guessed they did not know what that was. "It is a deadly disease that has something to do with the lungs. In other words my Pa will die if the medicine does not work."

Octavius could not believe what he was hearing, it couldn't be true! Jedidiah could not die! "It can't be true, it just can not be," Octavius mumbled.

Octavius ran over to the Frontier and to Jed's tent. Octavia and Sam on his tail. When Octavius got there and saw Jed looking worse than when he did, it brought tears to his eyes.

Octavius slowly walked over to Jedidiah. He dropped to his knees beside him.

He grabbed his hand.

"Jed I'm so sorry for always fighting with you," Octavius whispered.

Tears poured from Octavius' eyes.

"Please don't die Jed. Please don't die," Octavius cried.

"I'm...not...going...to...die," said an out of breath Jedidiah. "I'm sorry for fighting with you too." With that the cowboy passed out.

Octavia bent down next to her father placing her hand on his, "See he said he would not die," she said with a light smile. "It is almost dawn father."

Looking at Octavia he gave her a weak smile, "You...are right." Standing up before him and his daughter left he looked on Sam, "We shall be here tomorrow night."

With that and shaking hands the two Romans walked in silence back home.

………

**Thanks for reading people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked upon the work that was being done on the railroad; he took it upon himself to fill in for his father, while also watching over Jedidiah. "Alright men on the count of three, we'll release that lever. One...Two...Thr--," before he could finish the word, 'three.' There came a weak voice.

"Sam," Jedidiah called from the tent, while going into a coughing fit.

Running away from the work he was doing, he came into the tent ignoring the groans of annoyance from the others he was working with. Trying to catch his breath, "Yes, Pa?"

"How are the train tracks coming?" Jed said weakly.

It took a lot of strength from Sam not to throw a sarcastic remark at his father, and scold him for calling him when he was working. "It is coming along wonderfully, Pa."

"Good," the cowboy replied.

There was an awkward silence, "Do you need...anything?"

"Some water would be nice," Jed replied weakly.

Sam got Jed some water. Jed had become a little stronger so he could drink for him self.

"Thank you Sam. Now go on and get back to work," Jedidiah said.

As Sam walked back out of the tent, Octavius came in.

"How is he?" Octavius asked.

"Better. Keep an eye on him for me. I need to get back to work," Sam said

Walking in quietly, "Hello Jed," Octavius said sitting on a crate.

"Hey, Octtie," Jedidiah greeted smiling weakly. "Sam...Is working right, that boy could be working on one thing, then off to another!"

Chuckling, "From what I saw he was."

Looking out of a crack of the tent, "I wish I could be out there instead of here."

"Well first off you have to get well again," Octavius stated.

"I know but I wish he didn't have to go through that stress," Jedidiah said.

"Well right now not meaning to sound rude its better him right now instead of you," Octavius said.

Jed laughed weakly and soon went into a coughing fit. He sat up a little trying to stop. Octavius went by him and held him up.

"Come on Jed calm down. Calm down," Octavius coaxed.

After a few minutes Jed stopped. Octavius gave him some water.

"Are you okay?" Octavius asked.

"Yeah I think so," Jed replied.

Turning a little to Octavius, "Where is Octavia?"

"I believe she is still with the Empire," Octavius stated, "though she said she would come as soon as possible, why do you ask?"

Laying back down, "I was hoping she would maybe hang around Sam a little. There are a few his age here, and Octavia is surprisingly the only one his he gets along with."

"Are you thinking that Sam has a crush on my daughter?" Octavius asked.

"Yep. I think he does," Jed replied.

"You know I think Octavia has a crush on your son. I can tell," Octavius said.

"I think they would be a fine couple," Jedidiah said.

Sighing, "I don't know. I mean they are very different."

Looking at the general quizzically, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well first off there is a huge gap between the times they were born, and Octavia is used to Roman life not...Frontier life. Anyways, Sam is not the proper age for marriage."

"Marriage?!" Jedidiah exclaimed.

"Yes, marriage if my daughter was to get with your son, it would only be for marriage," Octavius stated.

"Sam is only sixteen! He ain't ready or old enough for that kind of thing," Jed sated going into another coughing fit.

Trying to help, as soon as it was over Octavius continued, "Well Octavia is fifteen. That to me is a good age, and anyways I could have married her off younger. I almost did when she thirteen."

"Octavius can't you bend the rules once and just let them go out for a few times?" Jed asked.

"I don't know," Octavius stated.

"Come on Octtie. Let them have fun before they get married. If that happens," Jed stated.

"Fine I'll try," Octavius said.

Jedidiah went to sleep while Octavius watched over him. What the two adults didn't know was Octavia was at the entrance of the tent and had heard all of this.

Octavia had been sitting; while they talked the poor girl began to feel a little light headed, 'Sam has a crush on me.' That was the statement that went through her mind over and over again. When she started to stand up, a hand grasped hers. There stood Sam, she wished it was someone else.

"Hello Octavia," Sam said helping her up. The Roman girl just looked at him, trying to think of something, anything, to say to him.

Giving a polite nod, "I...uh have to go do something...Somewhere else," she stated walking backward. Until she tripped over a log which was on the ground. "Ouch!"

Sam came running, "Are you alright, Octavia?!" He asked helping her into a sitting position.

"Y-yes," Octavia answered, "I'm just-."

"Maybe I should get Doctor Gregson!" Sam stammered, displaying nervousness.

"No, no, that is not needed truly," she said, while trying to avoid eye contact.

Sam noticed that Octavia tried to avoid eye contact.

"Octavia is there a reason you won't look at me?" Sam asked.

"No. No reason at all," Octavia said.

"Then look at me," Sam said.

Octavia looked into his deep blue eyes.

_'Oh God. Now I'm lost in his eyes. They are so beautiful. No stop it!' _Octavia thought to her self.

"Sam I have a confession to make," Octavia said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm...in love with you," Octavia confessed.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Octavia said.

"Well then Octavia I have a confession to make too," Sam said.

"What?" Octavia asked.

"I'm in love with you too," Sam said.

"Truly?" Octavia asked not believing her ears.

Shaking his head, "Yes I do."

"Then your father was telling the truth..." Octavia murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused by what she meant.

"I heard your father and mine talking. Your father said you loved me," Octavia said.

"Really? Well he is right," Sam said.

Octavia and Sam's eyes met once again. They knew what was next. They leaned into each other and kissed.

_It's the way you love me __  
__It's a feeling like this __  
__It's centrifugal motion __  
__It's perpetual bliss ___

_It's that pivotal moment __  
__It's unstoppable __  
__This kiss, this kiss __  
__This kiss, this kiss_

Octavius saw the whole thing. Even though it was against his better judgment he left the two alone. Grinning he sat back down, Jedidiah giving him confused looks. "What is that has you smiling like that?" Jedidiah asked.

"Oh not much," Octavius laughed opening the tent flap a little to show Octavia and Sam hugging.

"What? Why are they hugging?" Jed asked getting up a little.

Closing the tent, "Because not too long ago they were kissing, and I held my tongue through the whole thing. I take that as an accomplishment."

Looking a little upset, "That ain't fair!" Jedidiah exclaimed crossing his arms across his chest. "Why do you get to see them kiss for the first time and I don't!? He is my son!"

"You didn't get to see them kissing because your still sick," Octavius said.

"Still. That boy should be working," Jedidiah said, "Sam!"

Hearing his father call he turned to Octavia.

"I guess I should go see what my dad wants," Sam said.

"Okay," Octavia said.

"See ya later," Sam said.

Sam took off to the tent.

"Yes, Pa!" Sam said coming in. Jedidiah laid there his arms crossed across his chest. "What is the matter?"

Gesturing to Octavius, "Why does he get to see you and--."

"The rest of the people work is what your father wants to ask!" Octavius interrupted, the general did not want Sam or Octavia for that matter to know he saw.

"No why--," Jed began, but fortunately he got into another coughing fit.

Helping his father Sam said, "Pa you know you should be resting!"

"Oh please I'm fine," Jedidiah said.

"No your not. You passed out a few days ago, you've been in here for the past few days suffering, and you keep having these coughing fits. You are not fine dad. If you don't rest you will get worse and eventually die. But then again you don't seem to care!" Sam yelled.

Sam stormed out of the tent and got back to work.

"That is it comin' outta here, I'm teach that boy to not talk to me like that--," Jedidiah began the taking the blanket off, until the coughing came back, but worse.

Octavius had not seen Jedidiah cough like this ever, looking closely to Jed's hands he saw blood. He panicked.

Running out of the tent looking for Sam, but he was no where to be seen. "Help! Help me please!" Octavius yelled.

The doctor came running, "What is wrong?!"

"It- it is Jed, he's coughing up blood!" Octavius yelled.

When Octavius and the doctor got back into the tent, Jed was passed out and his breathing was coming in raspy breaths. The doctor rushed over to him and started to check him.

"It seems he has gotten worse," the doctor said, "He seems to be having trouble breathing now."

The doctor injected some antibiotics into Jed. Jed barley winced.

"Will he be alright?" Octavius asked.

"Right now it is up to him," the doctor said, "I want someone to be with him at all times. Give him some of that tea I recommended every hour with one of those pills."

"Thank you doctor," said Octavius.

The doctor left. Octavius knew he had to get a hold of Sam some how but didn't know how. He looked outside and saw Larry looking in.

"Larry!" he yelled, "Go find Sam and tell him Jed has gotten worse!"

Larry took off to find Sam.

Sam's head rested comfortably on Octavia's lap. "He just never listens to me!" Sam exclaimed.

Rubbing his shoulder, "Your father does listen to you, Sam," Octavia stated.

"Yeah, when has to do with work!" he grumbled. "Otherwise...otherwise it is not important!" Sam said his emotional side kicking in.

"Sam. Have you ever told your father your feelings, like you are with me?"

"No, I bet he would just say I'm being like a girl, and tell me to go back to work."

Letting Sam sit up she looked him in the eyes. "Soon you have to tell him how you feel. Anyways I don't think he would say you were acting like a girl. I think he will listen to you."

Smiling Sam brought Octavia into a hug he whispered into her ear, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she said kissing him on the cheek, "Now we ought to go back."

Just as Sam and Octavia were heading back they heard Larry yelling at them.

"Larry what is wrong?" Octavia asked.

"Sam it's your dad. He has gotten worse," Larry said, "Octavius told me to tell you."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Hope on and I'll get you back there," Larry said.

Octavia and Sam climbed onto Larry's hand.

Carefully Larry started going back to the Frontier.

As they were lowered into the Frontier, they saw Octavius pacing the front of the tent. "Octavius how is my dad?" concern in Sam's voice.

"Not good, not good at all," Octavius said worriedly.

Just as that was said the doctor came out from the tent.

"Doc how is he?" Sam asked.

"Well to tell you the truth not good. I lost him once but I brought him back. His breaths are coming raspier and he is now in a deep sleep. I want some one with him at all times. He is not to be left alone. Make sure he gets his medicine and plenty of rest," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," said Sam.

The doctor left.

Exhaling Sam wrapped his arms around himself, 'He almost died Sam! And while that was going on you were relaxing!' Sam thought, "I-I will stay with him, Octavius will you come over to the railroad once in awhile to make sure they are doing what they need to?"

"Of course," Octavius replied.

"You two should go back over to Rome," Sam said.

Octavia walked up to Sam, "Will you be alright?"

Taking her hands into his, he smiled, "I believe so." With that said he nodded and went into the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, Sam sat with his father.

"Dad, if you can hear me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was just so mad and you just didn't want to listen to me. I feel that you never care about what I say unless it has to do with work. But right now I don't care. Just please dad don't die on me. Please," Sam pleaded tears now flowing freely down his face.

Later that night, Octavius came over and checked on the railroad. It seemed to be doing fine, so he went to see how Jed was doing. When he went into the tent Sam was getting ready to give Jed some of the tea.

"How is he?" Octavius asked.

"Still the same," Sam said, "Will you help me give him the tea?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Octavius asked.

"Hold him up while I give it to him," Sam said.

Octavius knelt by Jed and held him off the bed so Sam could give him the tea. After they were done, Octavius laid Jed back down

Sitting on the other bed Sam played with a button on his shirt. Sensing that he was being watched, "Is there something you need Octavius?"

"No, not at I just wanted to check in to see how things were," the general stated. "Oh and Octavia wanted to know how you were."

"I am fine," Sam replied. "Just fine."

"Are you-."

"I am fine, no, I am better than fine I'm great!" Sam spat sarcastically.

"Okay. Don't bite my head off," Octavius said.

"Sorry. But I am fine. How is the railroad?" Sam asked.

"Its fine," Octavius said, "Sam why don't you go find Octavia and go out for awhile."

"No I need to stay here with my Pa," Sam said.

"I will watch Jedidiah. You go," Octavius said.

"No! I left Pa once and he almost died! I'm not leaving again!" Sam yelled.

"Alright. I'll be in Rome if you need me," Octavius said.

Leaving Octavius spotted his daughter, "Octavia what are you doing out of the Empire?"

"I finished my work I was going to see Sam," she answered.

Taking her arm, "I don't think that is a good idea, he is not in the best mood."

"But, that is just because he is worried about Jedidiah," Octavia replied. "Don't worry, I will talk to him."

With that she walked to the tent.

Octavia walked into the tent and saw Sam by his father's side. Jed was still out. Sweat drenched his clothing and he trembled slightly. His blonde hair a little tangled.

"Hi Sam," Octavia said walking over and kneeling by him.

"Hey Octavia," Sam said.

"How is he?" Octavia asked.

"Still the same," Sam said.

They sat in silence for awhile. The only sound was the sound of Jedidiah's raspy breaths.

"Sam why don't you and I go out and get away from all this for awhile," Octavia said.

"No I'm not leaving my pa," Sam said.

"Please Sam. You are not fine. You need to get out and get your mind off things," Octavia said.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Sam yelled.

Trying to keep calm, "Sam, I know how you are feeling truly, I do. But sooner or later you are going to have to come out!"

Gritting his teeth, "Like I told your father and you. I will not leave him, and anyways how would you know what it felt like to have your _only _family close to death! You know nothing!" Sam yelled.

"No Sam! You are the one who knows nothing!" Octavia screamed as she began to storm out of the tent. Before she left the tent she looked at Sam tears swelling in her eyes. "I know what feels like to lose your family, Sam, my mother was ill for a long time. I was nine." With that she left not turning back.

Breathing heavily Sam dug his finger nails into scalp. "How could I say that to her?" Sam cried.

"Say what?" Said a weak voice. Turning Jedidiah laid his eyes barely open.

"Pa," Sam said as he rushed over to Jed, "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Little cold," Jed replied.

Sam pulled off the blanket from the other bed and wrapped it around Jed.

"Do you need anything?" Sam asked.

"No not at the moment. Now you said what to who?" Jed asked weakly.

"I'll explain it later. Right now you need to rest and no arguments," Sam said.

Jed didn't even want to argue. He fell back asleep.

The next night Sam knew he had to make things right with Octavia; he felt awful about what he said to her. And even though he was nervous about leaving Jedidiah with someone else he knew it was somehow for the best. "Thanks a lot Mary for watching my dad for me," Sam said.

"No problem," Mary stated sitting down on the other bed.

"Now every hour give him the tea and pills," he stated. "Though if he is still sleeping like now, you won't have much trouble with him."

Shaking her head, "Don't worry about a thing he will be fine."

"Okay, I will be right next door in Rome so if anything happens you know where to find me," the boy said placing his cowboy hat on. "Goodness I know I'm forgetting something!"

Pushing the boy out, "You have forgotten nothing, but the way out! Now go, go get your girl back."

Sam nervously climbed into the Rome exhibit and walked over to Octavius.

"Um...Octavius is Octavia around?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well she is pretty upset with you right now and so am I. But I will give you one chance to apologize," Octavius said, "She is over at the fountain."

Sam went over to the fountain and found Octavia staring into the water.

"Penny for your thoughts," Sam said.

Octavia turned around and saw Sam.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Hoping to apologize and say I was a total jerk," Sam said.

"I hope you have a lot of time on your hands, for you will be apologizing for awhile," the Roman girl responded. Returning to looking in the fountain.

Sitting next to her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm--."

"What are you doing?"

"You said I would be apologizing for awhile so I thought I would start now, so...Where was I? Oh yes! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry--."

Covering his mouth with her hands, "I think I understand," Octavia giggled, "You are sorry."

"I am extremely sorry, for not listening to you, for speaking to you that way," Sam said. "I am sorry."

Smiling, "I forgive you," with that they kissed.

Sam and Octavia walked hand in hand over to Octavius.

"So I think it is safe to say you two have made up?" Octavius asked.

"Yes father," Octavia said.

"Oh by the way my father woke up yesterday. He seems to be fine," Sam said.

"Well let's go see him," Octavius said.

They made their way back to the Frontier.

When they got inside there stood Mary her hands on her hips, "You will take this medicine Mr. Smith!"

"I don't need it," Jedidiah stated.

"Pa!" Sam exclaimed. While Octavia and Octavius stood over next to the other bed. "You need to take your medicine!"

"Sam," he said weakly but still with command. "I don't need that medicine! When I was your age I never took medicine!"

Glaring at him, "Jed you need to take your medicine have you not learned that already?" Octavius stated.

"Octavius what are you doing here?" Jed asked.

"To see you. Now do you remember what happened the last time?" Octavius asked.

"Not really," Jed replied.

"Well you almost died. And I'm serious. The doctor had to use CPR to bring you back. Now either take the medicine or this time you might actually die," Octavius said.

Jed had a look of shock on his face.

"Fine. I'll take the stupid medicine," Jedidiah said.

Taking the tea and pills he took it all in. "There happy, everyone?" Jedidiah asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Three nights had passed since Sam and Octavia had gotten back together. Jedidiah was doing a little bit better, but they were still not out of the woods yet.

"You have to talk to him!" Octavia stated. "He is your father; if you don't you two will never have a true relationship!"

Sam shook his head, "There is no reason for the two of us to 'share our feelings'. I mean look at him!" Sam gestured to Jedidiah who slept heavily, snoring, "My Pa is doing great, without him knowing how I feel!"

"Yes, but you are not alright."

"I am-."

"You are not, Sam...And who knows this bring you closer!" Octavia exclaimed.

There was a silence, before Sam broke into a laughing fit.

"What in the good name of Goddess Vesta is so funny?"

Trying to control himself, "Just you, the way your trying to make me share my thoughts with my Pa it is funny."

Getting up, Octavia started to walk away until Sam grabbed her, turning her to face him. "Let me go, you have made it quite clear that you don't want a relationship with your father."

Hugging her, "I do it is just my Pa is that kind of 'feelings' person."

"So are you going to talk to him?" Octavia asked.

"Well it's going to be hard. I'm afraid he will call me a girl or something," Sam said.

"He might not. Just try it. It will make you feel better," Octavia said.

"Fine I will," Sam said.

"Talk to who?" Jedidiah asked as he yawned.

"Oh, nobody, no one at all," Sam began.

Pushing Sam up, "Sam wants to speak with you!" Octavia said.

Shaking his head, "No, no I don't.

"Yes you do," Octavia said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Sam yes you do!"

"Sam do you want to talk to me about something?" Jed asked.

"Sort of yeah," Sam said.

"Well then talk I'm listening," Jed replied.

"Well I guess I should go. Uh...coming Father!" Octavia said.

Looking in the direction Octavia left, he really wished he was with her instead of here. "Sam?" Jedidiah said.

Turning slowly he walked over to sit on the end of the bed Jed was laying. 'Well this could not be any more awkward!' Sam thought. "Well Pa...Hmmm, you see, I, I mean you. Gah! This is not how he wanted this to go..."

Jedidiah got a little concerned, "Sam, are you alright?"

"Well sort of. It's just there is something I wanted to talk to you about, but it is something I think you will call me a girl over," Sam said.

"Sam I wouldn't do that. Now just talk," Jedidiah said.

"Dad, you just don't listen to me. I feel that you never care about what I say unless it has to do with work. I mean when I told you that you had to take your medicine, you just brushed it off and look what almost happen," Sam said tears brimming his eyes.

"Sam listen, I'm sorry. It's just ever since your mother died, I have been the one to carry this family. You always looked up to me as if nothing could happen to me. I was just didn't want you to think I was so vulnerable. I had to be the strong one," Jedidiah said.

"Well dad I almost lost you, and you don't always have to be the strong one. Just as long as you are alive and here, then I could care less if you are the strong one," Sam said.

Jedidiah sat up a little and pulled Sam into a hug. Sam hugged him back. Tears now streaming down his face freely. Jed even had one tear rolling down his face. They broke apart.

"One thing. We never mention this," Jed reminded.

"Deal," Sam said, "Now Pa please rest."

"Fine," Jed groaned.

What they didn't know was Octavius and Octavia heard the whole thing.

"You are going to tell the Frontier people of this are you not?" Octavia asked from outside.

Shaking his head, "Of course and you will tell the Empire?"

"As soon as possible," Octavia replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night, Sam was realizing how strange everyone was acting. They gave him these strange looks.

"Miss Mary why is everyone acting so strange?" Sam asked.

"Well Octavius told us that you and your father had a talk about how you two felt. And Octavia told the Empire," Mary said.

"Oh he did, did he?" Sam asked.

Sam went into the tent to check on his father.

"Hey pa I think the secret about our talk got out," Sam smiled.

"How?" Jed asked.

"Octavius and Octavia," Sam said.

"Why that no good Roman man, no not man, creep!! How dare he!" Jedidiah began. He knew all to well that he would never be able to live this down! "Sam, we have to do something to get back at them!"

"How Pa? There is not much we can do...or at least you at the time being."

Then a trick so good came to Jed, "Sam I have a way we can get back at those two!"

"But how?" Sam asked.

Jed whispered his plan to his son.

"I don't know pa. Isn't that a little harsh?" Sam asked.

"So what? They told everyone our secret so we have to get back at them," Jedidiah said.

"Fine. I'll do it. But if Octavia never wants to speak to me again because of this, it's your fault," Sam said.

"Fine," Jed agreed.

Two nights later Sam walked over to the Roman Empire his head down to the ground. When he reached Octavia and Octavius they noticed his gloomy look.

"Sam, what is the matter?" Octavius asked.

Lifting his head tears streaked his face. "M-my Pa, he, he, he, oh Octavia hold me please!" Sam said breaking into tears letting Octavia hold him.

"Tell us Sam what is it?" Octavia asked.

"My Pa is dead!" Sam burst into tears.

"What!?" Octavius exclaimed.

"How?" Octavia asked.

"We don't know. The doctor said that the sickness came back so strong he just couldn't hold through," Sam said between sobs.

"It can't be true. It just can't be true!" Octavius exclaimed with tears streaming down his face.

Octavius ran over to the Frontier and in to Jed's tent. Jed laid there, pale and lifeless. Octavius knelt beside him.

"Jed I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for spreading your secret. I'm so sorry. Lord why did you leave me?! Why?!" Octavius yelled.

Just then, Jed shot up and said, "GOTCHA!"

Jedidiah laid in his bed laughing. Octavius stood there is sheer shock, looking at Jed, "W-why?" Octavius asked seemingly lifeless from recent shock to his nerves.

"That was for telling the Frontier and Roman Empire about my talk with Sam, which was supposed to be a _private_ conversation!" Jed exclaimed. Octavius tried to think of something to say to him to get back at him, but nothing came to mind. Anger taking control he stormed out angrier than most of the times he had been with Jed.

Clapping, "That was a wonderful show Sam, I started to believe I was dead," Jedidiah said.

Surprisingly, Octavia wasn't that upset. After all she did deserve it. But Octavius was boiling mad.

_'How could he do that? Doesn't he know how badly he scared me?' _Octavius thought to himself, _'but then again, I did tell everyone about his private conversation.'_

But Octavius was still mad. He marched over to the Empire and buried himself in work.

It had been a whole week and Octavius was still as angry as he was before. Carefully Octavia walked to where Octavius stood watching over the army. "Father?"

"Yes, Octavia?" Octavius replied taking his attention to her.

"Will you please come see Jedidiah, he has been a mess without you...and if you don't mind me saying so have you," Octavia stated.

"Why should I go see him?" Octavius asked.

"Because he has been so closed up ever since you stormed out. He barley talks to anyone and sometimes Sam hears him cry himself to sleep," Octavia said.

Octavius started to feel bad. But before he could say anything, Octavia started again.

"And you. You barley even talk to anyone. You just bury yourself in your work," Octavia said.

"Alright Octavia. I'll go see him," Octavius said.

Octavius walked into Jed's tent and found him asleep. Octavius sat down on a crate next to Jed.

"Hey Jed," Octavius said.

Jed didn't even respond.

"I'm I wanted to say I'm sorry for being that way to you. You were right to do what you did," Octavius said, "You know this would be easier if you were awake. So wake up."

Jed didn't budge.

"Jed wake up," Octavius said shaking his shoulder.

No response.

"Jed wake up now," Octavius said getting worried.

"Jedidiah Smith will not wake," looking behind him for the voice Octavius found the doctor.

"What do you mean?" he asked panic in his voice.

"He is in a coma," the doctor said sadly. "I sent the boy over to the Empire, he couldn't take it."

"But how?" Octavius asked sadness in his voice.

"He just sort of gave up his will to be here," the doctor said.

"But why?" Octavius asked.

"Maybe because something made him upset emotionally," the doctor said.

The doctor left leaving a dumbfound Octavius. Octavius looked back to Jedidiah.

_'This is all my fault. If I didn't storm out Jed wouldn't be this way,' __Octavius_ thought.

Octavius knelt by Jed and cried silently.

Meanwhile in Rome Sam sat on one of the steps on a glories building, 'Why did he leave me?' Sam thought.

"If only Octavius hadn't left," Sam grumbled angrily. Something struck Sam's mind, 'Octavius,' Sam thought. 'It is his entire fault,' the boy thought.

"It's Octavius fault! I'm gonna...I'm gonna, I going to hurt him, for hurting my Pa!"

Just as Sam said that, Octavius was walking over to him.

"Sam I'm so sorry...," Octavius started to say but Sam cut him off.

"You! You are the reason my dad left me!" Sam yelled.

"Sam I know. I blame myself for what happened. But Sam you need to calm down," Octavius said.

"No I won't calm down! You deserve to pay for what you did!" Sam yelled as he punched Octavius in the stomach.

As Sam punched Octavius on the chest, Octavius just stood there taking it. Finally Octavius wrapped his arms around Sam and tried to hug him. Sam kept hitting him. Finally Sam gave in and collapsed into Octavius' arms crying.fa


	9. Chapter 9

A week later Sam was over at the railroad surveying the work. Octavia came up and put her hand on his shoulder. Sam turned to face her.

"Hello Octavia," he said.

"Hello Sam," Octavia said, "would you like to go out for a ride?"

"Okay. Let me tell Andy to take over. and Miss Mary is watching over my dad," Sam said.

A few minutes later, Sam and Octavia were in the little remote control car just driving around.

"So, how is the railroad coming along?" Octavia asked.

"Good it is coming along wonderfully, how are things at your place?"

Sighing, "Not that well actually a good friend of mine is engaged to be married."

Looking at her confused, "Isn't that good news?"

"Well for her family it is, but for her no. See she is only...13 and the groom is 25."

Stepping on the breaks hard, "What?!"

"Things are different in Rome Sam, which comes to another matter..."

There was concern in Octavia's voice, which made Sam nervous, "What is it?"

"Well my father told me earlier on this night that he got an offer."

"Offer for what?"

Exhaling before she began, "Here, well in Rome a marriage is almost never romantic, and the bride and grooms' families would usually come to an agreement of marrying the two together. Well, see Cassius is the father of Marcel, Marcel is 21, and is at the proper age to marry." Glancing at her hands then back up at Sam, "I am at the proper age of marriage as well Sam. Cassius came to my father and brought the proposition to have me and Marcel...married."

"Married?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yes. But Sam you must understand I don't want to marry him. He is a nice guy, but I want to wait to marry you," Octavia said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I think we can talk to my father and see if he will let me wait for you," Octavia said.

"Okay. Besides I think I want to marry you to someday," Sam said.

With that they kissed and drove off.

As they got to the Roman Empire, Marcel was waiting for them, "Octavia! Thank goodness you are here," Marcel exclaimed.

"Marcel have you heard of anything yet?" Octavia asked.

"No, not at all actually, they are talking about it I know that for sure. Oh Octavia, I don't want to marry you, no offense."

"None at all, I do not wish to marry you as well, no offense," Octavia stated. "Do you know where my father is at least so I can speak with him about it?"

Looking thoughtfully, "I believe over by the temple," Marcel answered.

"Oh thank you, Marcel," Octavia said. As she and Sam ran off to the temple.

"Good luck!" Marcel said watching them run.

Sam and Octavia found Octavius at the temple.

"Father we need to talk to you," Octavia said.

"Yes," Octavius said.

They went and sat down in front of the fountain.

"Now what is it?" Octavius asked praying it wasn't Jedidiah.

"Well father I wanted to tell you I don't want to marry Marcel," Octavia stated.

"Why?" Octavius asked.

"Because we both don't love each other and i don't care what you say but i won't marry him," Octavius said.

"So who do you want to marry?" Octavius said.

"Sam," Octavia said.

"And do you want to marry her?" Octavius asked Sam.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Well i don't know. Sam you are not the proper age. I don't think it can happen," Octavius said.

"I think I have a way," Sam said.

"You two stay here," Sam said as he ran off, and then drove out of sight.

Turning to Octavia, "Where is he going?"

"I'm not sure," Octavia answered.

Before anyone could say anything else, there came Cassius, "So...Octavius do we have a deal?"

"No Cassius we don't," Octavius said.

"And why?" Cassius asked.

"Because our kids are not in love. And I don't think it is fair to marry two people who are not in love," Octavius said.

"Love? Fine. Do what you want," Cassius said walking off.

"Who was that?" asked a blonde, adult that looked to resemble Jedidiah.

Octavia and Octavius looked at each other a little confused, "That was Cassius, but if I may ask who may you be?"

Chuckling at this, "I really look different, don't I?"

"I bed your pardon?" Octavius said.

Pointing at Ahkmenrah who stood watching, "Ahkmenrah made me older, it's me Sam."

"Sam? My goodness you look like your father," Octavia said.

"Do I really?" Sam asked.

"Yes you do," Octavius said.

"But why?" Octavia asked.

"Well if you and I were ever going to get married I had to be the right age," Sam said.

Octavia could believe Sam had done this for her. She ran forward and leaped into his arms. He spun her around the both of them laughing. Ahkmenrah and Octavius looking on happily. Just then Mary came running.

"Sam!" she yelled.

"Miss Mary what is it?" Sam asked.

"Come quick it's your father," she said.

When they were running over to the Frontier Sam felt light headed, what could be wrong? Then something popped into Sam's head, what if Jed had woken up? How would he react to all of this.

They reached the entrance of the tent the doctor came out.

"Doctor Gregson what is wrong?" Sam asked.

The doctor looked at Sam confused then turned and looked inside the tent, "Who are you?"

"It's me Sam," the blonde man stated.

"You look different. Like your father," the doctor said.

"I'll explain later. Now what is wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well nothing really. Your father has woken up and will be just fine," the doctor said.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Sam walked into the tent and saw Jedidiah. He was laying there slightly trembling and eyes barley open. Sam rushed over to him.

"Pa how do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Sam is that really you?" Jed asked.

"Yes it is. I'll explain it to you later," Sam said.

"Where is Octavius?" Jed asked weakly.

"He is right here," Sam said.

Slowly Octavius inched his way in, "Hello Jed." Octavius said sitting down next to Jedidiah.

"I will be outside guys," Sam said leaving them.

Jed's attention was fixed to where Sam left.

"Jed," Octavius said, "I-I'm so sorry for what I had done. I should have never left like that. I deserved what I got. Can you forgive me?"

Smiling weakly, "As long as you forgive me, I should have never done that," Jed said. Jedidiah grasped Octavius hand.

Sam and Octavia watched their fathers from the outside of the tent.

"I'm glad they have forgiven each other," Octavia said.

"Yeah me too," Sam said.

"Now weren't we in the middle of planning a wedding?" Octavia asked.

"I think we were," Sam said.

Sam put his arms around Octavia and dipped her down into a passionate kiss.

Just then something hit Octavia like a load of bricks, backing away, "Octavia where are you going?" Sam asked as Octavia got ready to run off.

"I have to do one thing before anything else," she said.

"Wait let me come with you!" Sam said.

"No! Trust me on this one, I will be back soon."

With that she ran off.

Looking around the hall Octavia found Ahkmenrah, "Hello!" Octavia said waving her arms around trying to get the pharaoh's attention.

"Why good evening Octavia," Ahkmenrah greeted bending down. "How may I help you?"

"Well, you know how Sam, you made him older...I was hoping you could do that for me, I mean in the Frontier the couples are around the same age and-." Octavia was cut off by the pharaoh.

"Say no more," Ahkmenrah said.

Sam watched his father sleep. He had finished telling Jed about how he came to be like this and that he planned to marry Octavia. Jed was surprised at first but said he would allow it. Just then a figure walked into the tent. Sam faced it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't recognize me?" the figure asked with a British accent.

"Octavia?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Octavia said.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"The same way you did. And for the same reasons," Octavia said.

"You're more beautiful then ever," Sam said.

"Well thank you. I guess I sort of resemble my mother," Octavia said.

Wrapping his arms around her, "Good because I can only imagine what you would look like if you looked like your father."

Chuckling at this, "Well, if I did I would not have red hair, silly."

"Then it is your mother with the hair of fire?" Sam leaned in to kiss Octavia, "Personally...I can't imagine you with black hair."

"Neither can I," said Jed.

Octavius walked into the tent and saw Sam kissing a red headed woman.

"Sam! What are you doing kissing another woman?" Octavius asked.

Sam and Octavia broke apart.

"Whatever do you mean father?" Octavia asked.

"Octavia? Is that you?" Octavius asked.

"Yes. Ahkmenrah did it," Octavia said.

"You look just like your mother before she died," Octavius said.

Blushing, "I know," with that Octavia hugged her father, him hugging her back


	10. Chapter 10

A whole month had passed, Jedidiah was better, and would soon be able to come out of the tent and walk around. The wedding was coming closer next week it would finally happen.

Looking at herself in a mirror, Octavia gazed at the wedding dress she was wearing, she could not believe that she was finally able to wear it.

Camilla, a close friend to Octavia, smiled, "You look beautiful Octavia."

"Thank you, Camilla," Octavia said giggling at that in a week she would be Octavia Smith!

Sam stood in front of his father's bed in a tuxedo.

"Looks good on you Sam," Jedidiah said.

"Does it really?" Sam asked.

"Yes son don't worry you will be fine," Jedidiah said.

"Dad can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure son," Jed replied.

"Will you be the best man?" Sam asked.

"Well son it would be an honor but why?" Jed asked.

"Well Octavia is going to have Camilla as her maid of honor and I don't have a best man. So will you?" Sam asked.

"Of course son," Jed replied.

They hugged.

Octavia sat next to Camilla, "May ask you a question?"

"Of course," Camilla said.

"Now, be truthful...Do you think, I pressured Sam into marrying me?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"I told him about Marcel, and told him I wished to marry him, to me that seems to be like pressure," Octavia said.

"Sweetie if he felt pressured, he wouldn't have done the things he has done," Camilla said.

"Well that is true," Octavia said.

"Honey he loves you. And wants to marry you. So stop worrying about it," Camilla said.

"Fine I will stop worrying about it," Octavia said.

"Oh sweet Vesta, I'm late!" Octavia said quickly running out.

"For what?"

"I planned to meet Sam at the Frontier!"

It was the day before the wedding and they were getting the great hall ready. Jedidiah was now walking around and feeling much better.

"Why Mr. Jedidiah you are looking better today," Mary said.

"Why thank you Miss Mary," Jed replied.

"Your son is looking quiet nervous about the big day tomorrow," Mary said.

"I know he is. He has been jumpy the past week," Jedidiah said.

"Well I better be going. It is good to see you," Mary said.

"Same for you," Jedidiah said.

Jed stopped for a minute and just looked at the Frontier. He took it all in. The trees the sound of people working on the railroad everything.

_'Man I never thought I would be so happy to hear those sounds again. It truly is a great day to be alive,' _Jed thought to himself.

"Jed," turning the cowboy found Octavia.

"Hey Octavia," Jedidiah greeted. "Are you excited?"

Smiling, "Yes, with a little bit of nervousness.

"Don't be nervous, Sam is already doing enough of being nervous for the both of you."

"Oh he is he? Where is he?" Octavia asked.

"I think over by the railroad where I should be," Jed replied.

"Okay thank you," Octavia said.

Octavia walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have you ever slept on a cloud?" she asked.

"Does a feather bed count?" Sam asked turning to face her.

"Maybe," Octavia said as they kissed.

"Stop. People are watching," Octavia said.

"So?" Sam asked.

Sighing. "I-I don't know I guess I'm not used to it, sorry.

Kissing Octavia's forehead, "Don't be, but be prepared to be kissed a lot in public. I intend to show how much I love you to everyone."

"So do I," Octavia replied.

"Octavia!" cried Camilla. "What are you doing?!"

"I was-."

"You were trying to get bad luck; it is bad to see each other before the wedding!" Camilla said dragging Octavia away.

Octavia spoke up, "I believe you mean on the day, not the day before!"

"Oh I always get that confused. Sorry," Camilla said.

"It's okay," Octavia said.

Camilla walked away.

"So it's our last night as engaged couple so what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Probably go on a ride through the museum and find a nice quiet spot to sit and enjoy each others company," Octavia said.

"Alright," Sam said.

They walked over to the car and drove away.

it was now the day of the wedding. Octavia was over in the Empire getting ready. She was standing inn front of her mirror gazing at herself.

_'Well this is it.' _She thought.

Octavius came in behind her.

"You look beautiful. Like your mother," he said.

"I know," Octavia said.

"It's time to go," Octavius said.

Octavia grabbed her flowers and took one last look in the mirror.

Back in the Frontier Jedidiah walked into the tent looking for Sam, he had looked all over, but Sam was no where to be found.

"Where are you Sam?" Jed said to himself.

Andy came running up to Jed, "Hey Jed are you ready?"

"No, Sam, I can't find him!"

"What? The wedding is in 5 minutes," Andy said.

"I know," Jedidiah said.

Jed scrapped his mind thinking of where Sam might be.

"I think I know where he is," Jed stated.

Jed walked out of the tent and started climbing the mountain that was near the tent. Once he got to the top, there was Sam.

"Hey Sam what you doing up here? The wedding starts in 5 minutes," Jed stated.

"I know I'm just nervous," Sam said.

"Well of course you are nervous in a few minutes you'll be a husband," Jedidiah stated. Looking at Sam, "You still want to be Octavia's husband, right?"

Swiftly turning to face his father, "Of course, I love Octavia with all my heart. It is just... see I want to make her happy, and have everything she needs and wants...What if I can't, what if something goes wrong."

Placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sam you'll do fine, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"I just know," Jed said, "are you ready to get married?"

Smiling, "Yes, yes I am."

"Good," Jed said as they started walking to the edge mountain getting ready to climb down. "You know I thought off something yesterday."

"What was it?" Sam asked as he got ready to climb down.

Grinning from ear to ear, "That you will be extra busy, after this."

"Busy doing what?"

"Well, raising my grandchildren," Jed stated. At that Sam almost fell off.

Regaining balance, "Pa! Isn't a little early to be thinking off that?"

"Nope."

Sam stood at the alter which was really the front desk. Every one in the museum was there.

Ahkmenrah agreed to preach the wedding. Jed stood by Sam's side. Just then, Larry started a CD that played, "Here comes the bride." Octavius walked Octavia down the aisle.

"Doesn't she look beautiful tonight," Sam whispered to Jed.

"Yes she does Sam," Jed stated.

Octavia stood by Sam. Ahkmenrah started the ceremony. Soon it was time for the big part.

"Octavia do you take Sam to be your husband?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I do," she said.

"Sam do you take Octavia to be your wife?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I do," Sam said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Ahkmenrah said.

Sam and Octavia kissed. Soon Sam dipped Octavia into a further kiss.

"You guys going to stop anytime soon?" Jed asked.

They kept kissing.

"I don't think so," Octavius said.

During the reception Sam got everyone's attention as he sat there on a stool with a guitar.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my beautiful new wife Octavia," he said.

He strummed the guitar and started singing.

_I see the questions in your eyes__  
__I know what's weighing on your mind__  
__But you can be sure I know my part__  
__'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years__  
__You'll only cry those happy tears__  
__And though I'll make mistakes__  
__I'll never break your heart_

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear

Everyone clapped when he finished. Octavia ran up and kissed him.

……

_**"I Swear," by John Michael Montgomery.**_


End file.
